FAIR
by kyumin joyer ChoLee
Summary: Kau adalah ketakutan ku. Di mana kau berpijak nafas ini selalu berhembus sakit. Jangan pernah melewati garis yang sudah ku tentukan. " aku mencintai mu Ming ".
1. Chapter 1

FAIR

Main cast :

Lee sungmin (N) = 19 thn

Cho kyuhyun (N) = 23 thn

Other cast :

Yewook and Haehyuk

Warning !

Yaoi perdana, typo bertebaran, No bast, sangat menerima kritikan, saran dan masukan.

HAPPY READING !

Chapter : 1

" hyung, bisa kah hari ini aku berangkat ke kampus dengan hyukie ". Sungmin tengah melayangkan aksi merayu nya kepada namja tampan yang masih asik dengan koran paginya.

" tidak chagi. Kau harus di antar oleh ppark ahjussi ". Cho kyuhyun, namja tampan tersebut menjawab dengan lembut namun tegas.

" ayolah hyung, aku sudah berjanji dengan hyukie akan berangkat bersama hari ini ". Sungmin masih bersikukuh membujuk kyuhyun.

" jangan keras kepala chagi ". Kyuhyun berkata sambil menatap tegas mata foxy namja imut itu.

Sungmin yang mendengar nada perintah dari namja tampan tersebut hanya bisa mengerucut kan bibir nya, kesal dengan sikap kyuhyun.

" aku tidak mau tau, aku tetap akan berangkat dengan hyukie pagi ini ". Sungmin berkata sambil menyilangkan tangan nya di dada dan menatap kyuhyun seolah menentang namja tampan tersebut.

" chagiya ". Kyuhyun berbicara dengan sedikit membentak.

Sungmin yang mendengar bentakan kyuhyun walaupun tidak terlalu keras hanya bisa menunduk diam. Kyuhyun yang menyadari kesalahan nya yang sudah membentak sungmin pun menghela nafas pelan. Dengan perlahan kyuhyun bangkit dan menduduk kan diri nya di sebelah kursi yang di tempati sungmin. Kyuhyun merengkuh kepala sungmin dan menyandarkan di dada bidang nya.

" mianhae chagi. Hyung tidak bermaksud membentak mu. Hyung tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mu. Mengertilah chagiya " kyuhyun berkata dengan sangat lembut sambil membelai punggung sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar nya pun hanya menganguk tanda mengerti.

" arraseo. Mianhae hyung ". Sungmin semakin melesekkan kepala nya kedalam rengkuhan lengan kokoh kyuhyun, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin yang selalu menenangkan nya. Kyuhyun pun membalas dengan mengeratkan dekapannya sambil mencuim pucuk kepala namja mungil tersebut.

" kyu, ini berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani ". Yesung meletakkan beberapa berkas di atas meja kerja kyuhyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun, namja tampan tersebut hanya bergumam pelan sambil masih menatap indah nya kota seoul dari balik kaca besar yang membatasinya dengan dunia luar.

" apa yang kau pikirkan kyu ". Yesung bertanya setelah mensejajarkan diri nya dengan kyuhyun dan ikut menikmati indah nya kita seoul.

" tidak ada ". Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada yesung.

Kedua nya terdiam dalam keheningan. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara, mereka hanya menatap lurus kedepan seolah apa yang ada di depan jauh lebih indah sebelum suara bass tersebut memecah keheningan.

" bagaimana pengembangan proyek yang ada di jepang ". Kyuhyun bertanya seraya menoleh menatap yesung.

" semua berjalan dengan sangat baik. Donghae sesekali terbang ke jepang untuk memantau proyek itu ". Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tidak ada pembicaraan setelahnya, baik kyuhyun maupun yesung hanya diam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

" kapan kau akan memantau 'langsung' proyek kita kyu ". Yesung bertanya sambil memandang wajah kyuhyun yang ada di samping nya.

Wajah kyuhyun sedikit menegang mendengar pertanyaan yesung tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, wajah itu pun kembali seperti semula begitu dingin. Tidak ada jawaban dari kyuhyun, namja tampan itu seolah tidak mendengar apa yang yesung tanyakan pada nya. Kyuhyun tau selama ini dia tidak pernah langsung memantau perkembanga proyek yang sedang berlangsung, dia hanya mempercayakan itu pada yesung maupun donghae.

" tidak untuk saat ini ". Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara dingin nya. Yesung hanya menghela nafas, sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan kyuhyun katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan nya.

" baiklah. Pekerjaan ku masih banyak, aku pergi dulu kyu ". Yesung pun berlalu dari ruangan besar itu. Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan deheman.

" YA ! ... Lee hyukjae, mengapa kau memakan makanan ku ". Teriak seorang namja manis sambil mengambil kentang yang baru saja di makan sahabat nya hyukjae atau biasa di panggil eunhyuk sambil menderik marah.

" YA ! ... Lee sungmin bisa kah kau tidak berteriak, apa kau ingin membuat ku tuli ". Eunhyuk balas berteriak pada sungmin sambil mengusap telinga nya yang berdengung.

" siapa suruh kau memakan kentang ku. Apa gunanya kentang yang kau pesan itu jika kau masih memakan kentang ku ". Sungmin berkata sambil memakan sisa kentang yang tadi sudah di makan eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh sambil memakan kentang yang ada di depan nya.

" hyukie. Wookie mana ". Sungmin bertanya saat tak mendapati ryeowook yang biasa makan bersama merka tapi aneh nya hari ini namja itu tidak terlihat sama sekali.

" wookie tadi di panggil keruangan dosen Kim ". Eunhyuk menyahut masih dengan mengunya makanan nya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengerti.

" minnie. Kau sudah melihat pengumuman di mading ".

" tidak. mememang isi pengumuman nya apa ". Sungmin bertanya sambil menatap euhyuk dengan wajah penasaran.

" kau payah kau tidak tau, Sekolah kita akan mengadakan event olah raga minggu depan ". Eunhyuk tidak menyangka sungmin belum mengetahui kabar besar ini, sungguh menyedih kan batin eunhyuk prihatin.

" benarkah hyukie ". Sungmin berteriak sakin terkejutnya mendengar penuturan eunhyuk. Iya tidak salah dengar EVENT OLAH RAGA, oh sungguh sungmin ingin berteriak sakin senang nya.

" apa kau tidak bisa tidak berteriak Lee sungmin. Kau benar-benar ingin melihat aku tuli ". Eunhyuk kembali berteriak tidak memperdulikan seisi kanting memandang aneh kearah mereka. Eunhyuk kembali mendengus melihat senyuman polos sungmin kepada nya.

" hehehe .. mianhae hyukie aku hanya terlalu senang karna event ini yang sangat aku tunggu-tunggu ". Eunhyuk hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar penuturan sungmin. Iya tau event olah raga adalah event yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu bagi seluruh siswa-siswi pecinta olah raga tapi. Di mana di hari itu seluruh cabang olah raga di pelombakan. Betapa antusias nya mereka yang menunggu hari itu tiba termasuk sahabat nya sendiri.

" lalu apa kau masih ingin mengikuti lombak matrial art. Aku tau kau di larang kyuhyun untuk ikut perlombaan itu ". Eunhyuk berkata sambil menatap sungmin sangsi.

" tenang saja, hyung tidak akan melarang ku hyukie". Jawab sungmin dengan percaya diri. Eunhyuk hanya mendelik mendengar pernyataan sungmin dan bergumam terserah kau saja. Kedua namja imut itu pun berbincang-bincang seputar event olah raga yang di adakan menggu depan.

" aku akan membuat mu menderita Lee sungmin ". Gumam seseorang saat melihat sungmin tertawa lepas sambil bercanda dengan eunhyuk. Orang itu pun pergi dengan sejuta rencana yang telah di susun nya.


	2. Chapter 2

FAIR

Main cast :

Lee sungmin (N) = 19 thn

Cho kyuhyun (N) = 23 thn

Other cast : Yewook and Haehyuk

HAPPY READING !

Chapter : 2

" minnie kau benar tidak mau pulang bersama ku " eunhyuk, ryeowook dan sungmin sudah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang kampus sambil menunggu jembutan masing-masing.

" aku di jemput park ahjussi hyukie, jadi kau duluan saja ". Sungmin menjawab sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

" baiklah. Kami duluan minnie ". Ryeowook dan eunhyuk pun berjalan menuju mobil jemputan mereka masing-masing dan pergi meninggalkan gerbang kampus dan hanya menyisakan sungmin yang sedang menunggu mobil jemputan nya.

" maaf Tuan muda saya terlambat ". Park ahjussi menunduk sambil membuka kan pintu mobil untuk sungmin.

" tidak apa-apa ahjussi. Ahjussi antar kan aku ke kantor hyung ".

" baik tuan muda "

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan sambil menebar senyum dan menyapa karyawan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan nya. Seluruh karyawan di cho group sangat mengenal Lee sungmin, namja yang sangat ramah dan selalu menebar senyum yang merupakan kekasih presdir mereka.

" Noona jung, apa hyung ada di dalam ". Sungmin bertanya dengan senyum manisnya. Sekretaris Jung yang merupakan sekretaris kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum saat melihat wajah imut sungmin saat bertanya pada nya.

" presdir ada di dalam tuan sungmin. silahkan masuk ". Sekretaris jung pun menjawab dengan ramah nya. Sungmin balas tersenyum sambil melangkah masuk ke ruangan kyuhyun.

.

.

.

" hyung ". Sungmin menyembulkan kepala nya di balik pintu sambil memanggil lirih nama kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara yang begitu familiar langsung mendongak kan kepala nya. Seketika senyum terkembang di bibir tebal nya saat melihat namjanya yang memanggil namanya.

" chagiya mengapa masih berdiri di sana, ayo masuk ". Kyuhyun berkata sambil melepas kaca mata berbingkai nya.

" apa hyung sibuk ". Sungmin bertanya setelah menduduk kan dirinya ke sofa yang ada di pojok ruangan itu.

" tidak ... hyung hanya memeriksa beberapa dokumen saja. Apa yang membawa mu kemari chagi ". Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mengelus kepala sungmin saat sudah menduduk kan diri nya di sofa yang sama dengan sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibir nya kesal. Pertanyaan macam apa itu pikir sungmin. apa hyung nya tidak senang dia berkunjung kekantor nya.

" hyung tidak senang aku kemari. Lebih baik aku pulang saja ". sungmin akan beranjak dari duduk hanya sebelum sebuah tangan menarik lengan nya menyebab kan iya terjatuh di pangkuan kyuhyun.

" hyung hanya bercanda chagiya kenapa kau cepat sekali marah. Aaaahhh ... hyung sangat merindukan mu ". Kyuhyun mengerat kan pelukan nya sambil membawa tubuh sungmin berbaring di atas tubuh nya. Sungmin yang mendengar nya pun hanya tersenyum malu dan makin mengeratkan pelukan nya di tubuh kyuhyun demi menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

" aish. Kita hanya berbisah beberapa jam saja hyung mengapa sudah rindu ". Sungmin mendongak demi menatap wajah kyuhyun.

" entah. Hyung selalu merindukan mu chagiya. Hyung tidak bisa jauh dari mu, hyung pasti akan rindu ". Kyuhyun berkata sambil menatap lekat mata sungmin yang sedang menatap nya.

" sejak kapan hyung jadi namja penggombal ". Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

" hyung tidak menggombal chagiya ". Kyuhyun mengapit hidung mancung sungmin dengan jarinya, gemes dengan sikap sungmin.

" aish, sakit hyung ". Sungmin mengusap hidung nya yang memerah korban dari tangan jahil kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat sungmin yang merenggut dengan bibir mengerucut.

" kyu ini beri ... " donghae yang berniat ingin menyampai kan sebuah berita kepada kyuhyun langsung menelan ucapan nya kembali saat melihat pemandangan yang menurut nya sangat wah. Kyumin yang mendengar seseorang masuk keruangan kyuhyun langsung memandang ke arah sumber suara. Sungmin yang melihat donghae di ambang pintu sambil menatap ke arah mereka dengan wajah bodoh nya langsung bangkit dari atas tubuh kyuhyun dan seketika menunduk malu.

" sepetinya aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Apa kehadiran ku mengganggu ". Donghae bertanya sambil mengusap tengkuk nya salah tingkah dan sesekali melirik ekspresi wajah kyuhyun di depan nya.

" tentu saja tidak donghae hyung. Sepertinya donghae ingin menyampai kan sesuatu yang penting ". Sungmin bekata sambil tersenyum malu. Bagaiman tidak malu saat seseorang melihat kau sedang bermesraan dengan kekasih mu. Sedangkan kyuhyun, tidak usah di tanyakan bagaimana wajah nya kini, begitu merah bukan karna malu tapi lebih pada merah karna kesal. Sungguh ingin sekali rasanya iya melempar donghae dari Namsan tower. Di tambah lagi donghae tidak mengetuk pintu saat masuk ke ruangan nya, benar-benar kebiasaan yang buruk.

" apa kau tidak punya tangan untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu Lee donghae ". Sindir kyuhyun. Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum dengan polos nya saat mendengar sindiran manis kyuhyun, oh sungguh apa donghae tidak melihat aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

" sepertinya aku harus pergi ".

" hae hyung mau kemana ?!. bukan kah hae hyung masih ada urusan dengan kyunie hyung ". Sungmin menyela langkah donghae saata melihat donghae yang ingin keluar dari ruangan kyuhyun. Donghae menghentikan langkah nya, dengan kikuk donghae menoleh dan menjawab pertanyaan sungmin.

" hehehe ... tidak terlalu penting juga min. Baiklah aku permisi selamat bersenang – senang ". Dengan langkah cepat donghae keluar dari ruangan kyuhyun. Sungmin yang melihat sikap ajaib donghae hanya bisa mengerut kan dahi nya pertanda bingung, ada apa dengan donghae hyung pikir sungmin.

" donghae hyung aneh sekali ".

" biarkan saja chagiya, donghae memang orang nya aneh ". Kyuhyun berkata sambil berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat kyuhyun yang sudah kembali berkutat dengan kertas – kertas bodoh itu lagi.

" hyung ~~ apa hyung ingin kembali bekerja lagi ". Sungmin bertanya dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut imut.

" hanya sebentar chagi. Kau tunggu hyung sebentar, setelah itu kita pulang ". Tanpa menoleh kyuhyun berkata pada sungmin. sungmin yang kesal karna kembali di abaikan kyuhyun dengan kasar membaringkan tubuh nya di sofa dam berbaring sambil membelakangi meja kerja kyuhyu. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh saat melihat sungmin kembali merajuk karna di abaikan nya. Kyuhyun pun kembali kerkutat dengan kertas - kertas di atas meja kerja nya.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6:00 sore. Kyuhyun pun sudah membereskan beberapa dokumen yang masih berserakan di atas meja nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat malaikat nya yang sudah tertidur dengan nyaman di atas sofa besar yang muat menampung tubuh mungil nya.

Kyuhyun pun memasang kanjas nya di tubuh mungil sungmin dan dengan gerakan lembut mengangkat tubuh sungmin ala bridal style. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tenang nya dan tersenyum menatap wajah damai namja imut yang ada di dalam dekapannya.

" ahjussi tolong buka pintu nya ". Park ahjussi mengangguk dan dengan sigap membuka pintu penumpang. Mobil itu pun dengan perlahan meninggal kan halaman luas Cho group.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan hati – hati membaringkan sungmin di kasur king size. Setelah menyelimuti sungmin, kyuhyun pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi guna membersihkan tubuhnya. Sekitar 10 menit kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengusap kepala nya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Kyuhyun menggeleng kan kepala nya saat melihat sungmin masih asik bergelung nyaman dengan selimut nya. Dengan perlahan kyuhyun menghampiri ranjang berniat membangun kan sungmin.

" chagiya bangun ". Kyuhyun berbisik dengan lirih di depan telinga sungmin dan sesekali mencium pipinya. Sungmin yang merasa terganggu dengan perlahan membuka matanya.

" sirreo ". Sungmin bangkit dan langsung memeluk kyuhyun dan kembali tertidur. Kyuhyun yang melihat nya hanya menggeleng kan kepala nya maklum, sungmin memang susah di bangun kan jika iya sudah nyenyak tidur.

" kau harus bangun dan bersihkan tubuh mu chagi ". Kyuhyun berkata sambil membelai lembut rambut sungmin. tidak ada tanggapan dari sungmin. kyuhyun yang sudah tau usaha membangun kan sungmin nya sia – sia, dengan sigap langsung mengangkat sungmin bridal style dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

" kyaaa ... hyung turun kan aku. Aku tidak mau mandi ". Pekik sungmin yang masih dalam gendongan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan pekikan sungmin dan masih setia melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang ada di pojok ruangan.

" baiklah, baiklah aku akan mandi. Cepat turun kan aku hyung ". Rengek sungmin.

" cah sekarang cepat mandi setelah itu turun ke meja makan ". Kyuhyun berkata setelah menurun kan sungmin di depan pintu kamar mandi. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dengan malas dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kyuhyun yang melihat kamar mandi yang baru saja di tutup sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin makan dalam diam. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok yang sesekali beradu dengan piring. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan, sungmin hanya sesekali melirik ke arah kyuhyun di selal – sela kunyahan nya. Merasa jengan dengan kesunyian sungmin pun berinisiatif membuat sebuah percakapan dengan kyuhyun.

" hyung ~~ apa hyung tau minggu depan university kami akan mengadakan acara event olah raga ". Dengan mata berbinar sungmin bercerita tentang acara event olah raga yang di adakan university nya minggu depan. Kyuhyun yang mendengar penuturan sungmin seketika menghentikan suapan nya. Kyuhyun tau kemana arah pembicaraan sungmin setelah ini. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan kembali meneruskan suapannya. Sungmin yang melihat kyuhyun tidak mendengar kan penuturannya langsung mengerucutkan bibir nya imut.

" hyung ... hyung tidak mendengar kan ku ".

" hyung mendengar nya chagiya ". Jawab kyuhyun setelah selesai dengan makanan nya. Sungmin yang mendengar nya pun sontak tersenyum gembira dan dengan semangat nya menyatakan keinginnya pada kyuhyun.

" hyung. Aku ingin mengikuti lomba martial art. Boleh ya hyung ". Sungmin berkata sambil menangkupkan tangan nya di depan dada dan menatap kyuhyun dengan mata memohonnya.

" tidak chagiya. Kau tidak boleh mengikuti perlombaan itu. Apa kau mengerti, hyung tidak akan mengijinkan mu ". Setelah berkata, kyuhyun langsung meninggal kan ruang makan dan melangkah menuju ruang kerja nya. Sungmin yang melihat nya pun langsung bergegas menyusul kyuhyun ke ruang kerja nya. Tanpa menghiraukan makanan nyay yang masih tersisa.

" hyung, sekali ini saja. Aku janji ini yang terakhir ". Sungmin mencoba bernegosiasi dengan kyuhyun. Ayolah apa kyuhyun tidak tahu, sungmin sungguh sangat ingin mengikuti perlombaan itu sedari dulu.

" kau tidak boleh mengikuti nya atau tidak sama sekali ". Kyuhyun pun langsung menyibukkan diri nya dengan dokumen – dokumen yang di bawa nya dari kantor.

" wae hyung ?!. sedari dulu hyung slalu melarang ku. Kenapa hyung, kenapa ?". sungmin bertanya dengan tangan terkepal karna menahan amarah.

" kau tidak mengerti chagiya. Jadi turuti apa kata hyung, ini semua demi kebaikan mu juga ". Kyuhyun menyahut tanpa menatap sungmin. sungmin yang mendengar penuturan kyuhyun yan terkesan egois pun makin tersulut emosi nya.

" kebaikan apa nya hyung ?. Hyung tau hyung sangat egois. Aku membenci hyung ". Sungmin yang sudah kesal dengan sikap kyuhyun langsung berteriak dengan air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir dari mata foxy nya.

" LEE SUNGMI ". Kyuhyun membentak sungmin dengan keras nya.

" kembali ke kamar sekarang juga ". Perintah kyuhyun mutlak.

" hyung jahat ". Setelah berkata sungmin langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan kyuhyun dan membanting pintu ruang kerja kyuhyun dengan keras nya.

BLAM

" oh tuhan. Aku lagi – lagi membuat nya menangis ". Kyuhyun hanya mengusap wajah nya kasar. Sungguh, kyuhyun tidak berniat sedikit pun membentak sungmin. kyuhyun hanya terlalu kesal saat mendengar kata benci yang keluar dari bibir sungmin.

" miahae chagiya ". Sesal kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"tuan muda ".

" tuan muda, apa tuan muda sudah bangun ".

Dengan perlahan sungmin membuka mata nya saat bias – bias matahari masuk ke gorden kamar nya. sungmin menoleh ke sebelah kanan nya, dan mendesah panjang saat tak mendapati kyuhyun.

" tuan muda, anda sudah bangun ".

" iya ahjumma ". Sungmin pun bergegas turun dari ranjang dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

" ahjumma. Kyunie hyung mana ". Sungmin bertanya kepada kepala maid saat tidak melihat kyuhyun yang biasa nya sudah duduk di ruang makan dan pagi ini sungmin tidak pendapati nya.

" tuan besar sudah berangkat ke kantor tuan muda " jawab kepala maid sambil menyiap kan sarapan untuk sungmin. sungmin hanya menanggu sendu. Apa kyunie hyung benar – benar marah pikir sungmin dengan sedih.

.

.

.

" ada apa dengan wajah mu minnie. Kusut sekali ". Eunhyuk heran melihat sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan wajah sendu nya.

" iya minnie. Apa ada masalah ". Ryeowook berkata sambil menyentuh bahu sungmin. sungmin hanya menunduk kan kepala nya tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan kedua sahabat nya.

" yaa minnie jangan membuat kami khawatir. Kau kenapa ". Sungguh eunhyuk sangat khawatir saat melihat sungmin bagai mayat hidup.

" hyukie, wookie ".

" ada apa minnie. Cerita lah, kami sahabat mu ". Ryeowook yang melihat sungmin menitik kan air mata nya dengan sigap langsung memeluk nya.

" kyunnie hyung hiks .. kyunie hyung ".

" pelan – pelan saja minnie. Ada apa dengan kyuhyun ". Sungguh ryeowook dan eunhyuk tidak tega melihat sungmin yang menangis dangan sesenggukan seperti ini. Sungmin pun menceritakan kejadian tadi malam, pembicaraan nya dengan kyuhyun yang membuat nya seperti ini.

" mungkin maksud kyuhyun baik min. Dia hanya tidak ingin kau terluka ". Eunhyuk pertama kali memberi nasihat saat mendengar cerita sungmin.

" iya min, apa yang di kata kan eunhyuk mungkin ada benar nya. Kau tidak boleh sedih lagi. Oke ". Timpal ryeowook

" tapi kalian tau kan sedari dulu aku sangat ingin mengikuti perlombaan itu, kenapa kyunie hyung sangat egois ".

" sudah lah minnie. Kami mengerti perasaan mu. Lebih baik kau jangan bersedih lagi, coba berbicara lagi dengan kyuhyun baik – baik " nasihat ryeowook yang di setujui oleh eunhyuk dengan anggukan.

" sebentar lagi kelas kita kan di mulai, lebih baik kau cuci dulu wajah mu itu min. Apa kau ingin membuat orang – orang takut saat melihat mu ". Ejek eunhyuk. Sungmin yang mendengar ejekan eunhyuk hanya mendelik sebel tapi perlahan senyum terkembang di bibi nya. Sungmin bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti eunhyuk dan ryeowook yang selalu mengerti diri nya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pun sama kacau nya seperti sungmin, sedari tadi dia hanya duduk melamun entah apa yang di fikirkan nya.

" kyu ... kyuhyun " kyuhyun terdasar dari lamunan nya saat mendengar suara yesung yang memanggil nya.

" aahh hyung, ada apa ".

" apa yang kau fikirkan, sedari tadi aku panggil – panggil tidak menjawab ". Selidik yesung saat melihat gelagat aneh kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng tanda tidak apa – apa.

" ini berkas – berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani ". Yesung pun menyerah kan berkas – berkas tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan langsung menggores kan tanda tangan nya.

" jangan slalu menggenggam nya kyu, sekali – kali biar kan iya bebas ". Kyuhyun yang mendengar pernyataan ambigu yesung langsung menghentikan kegiatan nya.

" apa maksud mu yesung hyung ". Kyuhyun bertanya sambil melanjut kan kegiatan nya kembali.

" aku yakin kau tau maksud ku kyu ". Jawab yesung setelah menerima berkas itu kembali.

" aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan ".

" baiklah aku anggak kau memang tidak tau kyu ". Yesung pun keluar dari ruangan kyuhyun. Setelah kepergian yesung kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Kyuhyun tau apa yang di maksud yesung, sangat amat memahami nya.

.

.

.

Annyeong, nae kembali lagi dengan ff yang abal –abalan.

Gamsahamnida bagi yang udah review chap kemarin.

Jangan lupa review ya, nae sangat mengharap kan kritikan nya.

Gomawo ... sampai berjumpa chap depan.


End file.
